


The alchemist and his father

by ThisBirdWithoutACage



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Family Angst, Minor Character Death, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBirdWithoutACage/pseuds/ThisBirdWithoutACage
Summary: 50 sentences about our young alchemist, his father, and the lives they lived before Varian vowed revenge.





	The alchemist and his father

**Author's Note:**

> So I was unwittingly dragged into the Tangled fandom and I have no regrets. None at all, and I just love our smol bean that Varian is. I love his character development, and Rapunzel's too, and every character I've come across I can't help but like. Eugene has to be one of my favorites, and his scenes with Rapunzel are so cute!
> 
> So I'm fully on board with the moon powers Varian theory, and I like how diverse and in depth it is. Now I don't take an credit for inventing the theory, it belongs to @ghosta-r, @AquaQuadrant and the others who helped bring this theory to life. This fic might continue into another story, but we'll see depending on feed back. There's so much potential that could be reached and there aren't enough fanfics for this fandom in general
> 
> So until they release more information on Varian's mom and what not, the name I've decided for her is Perenelle.

**Weapon**

“You hold it like this, son,” his father interrupted as he came up from behind him and adjusted his hold of the sword, “If you can't learn to hold it properly and hesitate like you did, you will die.”

**Kiss**

Her lips were soft as he closed the space between them, like the flower petals that scattered around their village in the spring.

**Final**

“I can’t lose you,” he whispered in her hair as he held her in his arms, the sounds of their son crying echoing in his ears and the light in her eyes fading, “Perry, please don’t leave me!”

**Numb**

She was gone, and inside he felt frozen, as if something inside had crystalized and hardened forever.

**Broken**

He let out a long sigh at the sound of another explosion from the basement followed by the sound of breaking glass, and the subsequent, “Everything’s totally fine down here, Dad!”

**Wings**

“Varian, you’re not taking…whatever that thing is and attempt to go over the cliff,” his voice was firm and his son clenched the pair of metal wings to his chest closer, eyes downward in disappointment.

**Melody**

He found the music box in a chest under his son’s bed, winding it to hear a familiar tune he had not heard in years.

**Rules**

“Varian, I have told you many times to stay away from those rocks,” he sighed at his son for the umpteenth time that day for disobeying his rules.

**Chocolate**

“Here you go, Dad. I got this piece of chocolate at the science exposition today. Oh, and my device may have opened a worm hole that nearly sucked in everyone and everything in its path, but hey, with some modifications it could work properly,” Varian said cheerfully, completely unaware of the bewildered expression growing on his face.

**Nostalgia**

He allowed a small smile to show as he showed Varian the very creek where he met his mother many years ago, for a moment imaging that she was still there with her auburn hair in braids and freckles like a dusting a cinnamon across her cheeks.

**Heartbeat**

With his arms shaking, he held her as her heartbeat faded and became forever silent.

**Stranger**

The tiny wiggling bundle was placed in his arms, and he carefully cradled his newborn son who was much smaller than he thought he would be and couldn’t stop a single tear from falling.

**Confusion**

The village was in total chaos and through the confusion, all he could think of is the whereabouts of his son.

**Bitter**

On the hottest day of the year, he tried not to make a sour face after taking a sip of the lemonade that Varian made for him, his seven-year-old son staring up at him with complete adoration as he patted him on the head, “Thank you, Varian, the lemonade is perfect.”

**Afterlife**

He never really gave much thought in the afterlife, but as the amber continued grow, doubts began to cross his mind.

**Daybreak**

In the quiet moments of the morning when the sun began to rise, he would lay awake and stare at the ceiling, unable to fall back asleep.

**Audience**

“If you take the magical golden flower, you will reap unimaginable consequences, you must listen to reason, Fredric,” he pleaded desperately.

**Endless**

“Love is endless,” Perenelle would say to him as they lay on a picnic blanket, gazing up at the soft puffy clouds.

**Fireworks**

“Do you think I could have fireworks on my birthday? Not actual fireworks, but some rockets would be really nice,” Varian asked as they made their way home from the king’s birthday celebration, eyes gazing up towards the night sky.

**Wishing**

He didn’t believe in wishing on falling stars, but as Varian continued to grow and get himself in trouble, he found himself more often than not wishing that his wife was still here.

**Birthday**

“Happy birthday, Dad,” Varian grinned from ear to ear as he set a small cake on the table, “Don’t worry, next year I’ll make some candles that never burn out, how about that?”

**Tomorrow**

As he ran the rake through the ground, he lifted his gaze to the sky and squinted, “Rain’s coming tomorrow,” he said and he pretended not to notice the grins coming from the other men and women.

**Oppression**

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we weren’t bound by circumstances what our lives would be like?” Perenelle asked as they did dishes, and all it took was a single though to race across his mind and leave him with a heavy feeling.

**Visit**

Laying a morning glory on her grave, Varian smiled and began to tell her about his new inventions, with Quirin standing behind watching the scene with a half-smile and resounding ache in his chest.

**Return**

“Is she coming back?” Varian asked him, tugging on his arm to get his attention; eyes never leaving him as he quietly told him that his mother would never come home.

**Protection**

“Varian, look out!” he pushed his son, internally wincing at the pained sound the teenager made as he rolled towards the door, increasingly aware of how fast the amber was growing around him.

**Boxes**

“It’s a fort, Daddy,” Varian told him proudly when he asked why the five-year-old had piled all the empty boxes that were going to be used to store supplies, all over their parlor.

**Hope**

As he searched through the darkness, the north star and the full moon the only light guiding his path towards his destination, the images of his smiling wife and son the only thing keeping up his courage.

**Preparation**

He had been prepared for the upcoming birth, but he had not been prepared by how much pain his wife would be in.

**Beautiful**

As her mother walked her down the aisle of scattered flower petals, her hair wrapped behind her and the sunlight making her eyes as bright as the sky above, he had never seen anyone more beautiful than his Perenelle.

**Lies**

“Then why won’t you tell me? I deserve to know,” Varian cried in desperation, and for months, he told himself that his son wasn’t ready even though he knew deep down that the boy had every right to know that he and the princess were both linked to the rocks.

**Underneath**

At times he wondered if his loyalty to the organization was worth it as he stared at the symbol tattooed onto his left hand, always carefully concealed so Varian would never ask.

**Hide**

The chest had been carefully stored away when Varian started walking, so grabby little hands wouldn’t accidentally find something potentially dangerous.

**Diary**

He had a diary and for the first time in years he picked up his quill pen to write, but nothing came out and the cream-colored pages remained untouched.

**Unforeseen**

He hadn’t anticipated on the princess’s return to her parents and a feeling of unease rose in him that he had to quench as his son looked to him excitedly, “Dad, she’s back! The princess is back!”

**Conditions**

“Yes, sir,” Varian said with eyes downcast as he agreed to stay away from the rocks if he wanted to keep his lab equipment for the rest of the summer.

**Gone**

“Then why did she leave us?” Varian stared up at him after asking why his mother wasn’t there anymore, and if she left because she didn’t love him anymore.

**Clear**

“Your mother loved us more than anything else in the world and I don’t want you thinking of her any differently,” Quirin said as he gave his son a hug, a rare occurrence that brought forth the realization that his son wasn’t so little anymore.

**Heartache**

As the years went by, the ache of losing Perenelle was beginning to become easier to bear, but none the less ever present.

**Skies**

“It’s a perfect day for alchemy, wouldn’t you say Ruddiger?” Varian asked his racoon, who had its mouth full of acorns and his son’s eyes shone a shade of blue that rivaled the morning sky.

**Insanity**

“How does he not drive you insane?” one of the villagers asked after another one of his son’s experiments backfired.

**Foolish**

He loved his son; he truly did, but Varian despite being intellectually gifted, did not always think his inventions or his actions through.

**Words**

The only time Varian yelled at him was when he was seven and one of his inventions went crazy and nearly blew up their house, and he grounded him which caused his son to burst into tears and say, “I hate you,” which he then took back hours later when he had a bad dream.

**Study**

Varian could spend hours in his lab or room studying various scientific compounds until he fell asleep, face planted in the middle of the book and muttering to himself.

**Love**

“I love you, son,” he whispered to his son after he carried him up the stairs after he fell asleep in his lab once again, hand gently ruffling his dark brown hair.

**Moon**

Every time he looked up at the moon, all he could see was his son, the artic blue streak in his hair, the rocks that grew dangerously close to their home, and the remember the night that changed their lives forever .

**Stars**

He didn’t believe in wishing on stars, but he did just the once to make Perenelle happy, and he would never do anything to remove that smile from her face.

**Lucky**

He stared out at the castle, his year-old son in his arms and the overwhelming feeling of gratitude that he still had his child; that Varian was still with him.

**Shake**

“This is Ruddiger,” Varian held up the unusually chubby raccoon and extended him out towards him, the creatures mouth stuffed with something.

**Magic**

“Magic doesn’t exist,” Varian stated casually as he carried a box full of tools down towards his lab, and Quirin only stared after him knowing just how wrong his son actually was.


End file.
